Grateful Tears
by sjr
Summary: Five times Artie wanted to kiss Kurt, and one time he did.


Grateful Tears

1. The first time that Artie wants to kiss Kurt, it's shortly after he came out of the closet. No, not Kurt; Artie.

Arthur Abrams is bisexual. There, he said it. Wanna know how Artie's discovered this? During the Glee club's risqué performance of 'Push It', he spent more time paying attention to Kurt Hummel than Tina Cohen-Chang, and that means he's rather screwed, having a crush on both a boy and a girl, at the same time no less. Life isn't fair.

All Artie could think about, seeing Kurt slap Finn's ass and shaking his own tight little moneymaker like he didn't give a goddamn, was reaching out, grabbing that icy soprano and laying one on him like he meant it, hot and frenzied. Utterly kissable, so debauched, just crying out to be claimed, to be loved. If Artie could use his legs, he would have slammed the boy against a wall, grinding and moaning and kissing, oh god, kissing him so hard, those perfect, plump pink lips, swollen until they were red and puffy and gorgeous. But he can't walk, and that is part of the problem.

Oh, Artie isn't insecure enough to think he'll end up old and alone, that no one will ever want him because of his disability, but he knows, he just knows, that Kurt Hummel never would. He's not shallow- in the short time that Artie's known this, he's learned this much at any rate- but neither would he ever give Artie a second glance; he's got dorky glasses and terrible clothes and a weird sense of humour. Kurt has much more refined tastes, would only go out with someone up to his exact standards. That's another thing, too. Not that Artie wants to stereotype, but Kurt is obviously as gay as the day is long, but at this point, he isn't out of the closet yet. Oh, he's peeping his head out, checking if the coast is clear, he knows he's gay and probably that most other people do too, but he's scared.

Artie understands that; the only person he's come out to is himself, and that isn't out of shame or anything, it's just less complicated. If anyone ever asks, he'll say he's bi, but right now, although he has a crush on both a boy and a girl, Artie knows he'll probably end up with Tina. They've known each other for years, and she's already one of his closest friends, and he's had a crush on her for longer.

Won't stop him dreaming of hot, passionate make out sessions with Kurt, though.

2. Kurt just blew the high F, and Artie's pretty damn sure that it was on purpose. He's much more concerned, though, by the sudden, overwhelming urge he has to kiss the broken look off of Kurt's face.

He looks kind of beautiful, in the spotlight, all blue green eyes and emotions, words and music blending, creating something wonderful. Artie's turning into a fucking poet, but right now, he doesn't give a damn, because he just looks so sad, so unlike Kurt. Kurt is proud and strong and kinda bitchy, not uncertain looks, sorrowful little half-smiles and eyes full of pain, oh, such pain. He radiates tragedy, but underneath, there is still a sense of pride, laced with shame; there's a deeper meaning here, another story, something hidden and heartbreaking. In all honesty, Artie preferred Kurt's version. He's never seen Wicked, and although Rachel hit all the right notes, her voice technically flawless, she was too upbeat, too lively. She was irritating and overbearing most of the time, and this sometimes unfortunately translated into her songs. She screamed for attention, demanded it greedily.

With Kurt, though, it was much more subtle, much more emotional and subtextual. His performance was quieter, more understated, beautiful and immediate. The way he started out, it's like he knew that he would blow the high F, like he just knew he was going to fail. Artie kind of desperately wants to know why, but he's more focused on the support he's been getting from the Glee club, all of them going around in wheelchairs to understand, to get it. It's kind of nice.

What isn't nice is getting his first kiss and learning that the girl he has a crush on, the one he's known for years and is his closest friend, has been lying to him all this damn time. The betrayal stings, and Artie doesn't want to kiss anyone any more. People just end up hurting you.

3. The third time Artie wants to kiss Kurt is somewhat similar to the second time, but with several different circumstances.

It's a few days after their loss at Regionals and resurrection due to Sue Sylvester; the break for summer is coming soon, and Glee rehearsals are still happening, but are more in the vein of being for fun and just hanging out with friends. It's light hearted, and even Rachel has loosened up a little, although he knows she has a rigorous summer schedule planned.

It doesn't occur to him until he gets to school and he actually sees Kurt that this time of year might be difficult for him, and Artie feels like the worst friend ever. Ten years ago today, Kurt's mother died after a long battle with cancer. Artie should know this, seeing as Kurt is one of his best friends, but it isn't until he sees his face, all heartbroken and aching and yearning, does he realise it, remember this sad fact. He curses himself, watching as Mercedes links his arm with hers, and as Finn slings an arm over Kurt's shoulders, getting a bleary look and a watery smile in return.

It's kind of weird, thinking of Finn and Kurt as almost stepbrothers, considering the crush Kurt had on him in the past. Oh, Artie knows the reason why Kurt developed one in the first place; Finn's the only jock that ever showed Kurt one scrap of kindness, the only boy that ever gave him any even slightly positive attention, until Glee. And Kurt yearns for affection, for love. He's lonely and cynical, the only proud and out gay boy they know; Artie's pretty certain that there are several closeted boys around, but in the social environment of McKinley, it's safer to wait until you're someplace you'll be appreciated before you're true to yourself. (Just so we're clear, that isn't why Artie ended up with Tina and not Kurt; Artie's not a coward, and he's already labelled a cripple, doesn't matter if they call him a fag, too, but Kurt isn't a coward- he's strong and proud and kinda bitchy, and Artie loves him for it, for being brave and standing up)

But at some point, that crush was crushed, somewhere during the whole Lady GaGa debacle; no one knows exactly what passed between them, hurt and hate and love, and no one has asked, because no one knows how to deal with Kurt being vulnerable as no one has ever seen it happen, it's one of those rare sightings like Bigfoot, and it seemed to become resolved after Finn came to school in a red shower curtain dress.

Anyway, back to today; Kurt walks around school the whole time with this look on his face, like he's about to start crying, but he never does. Well, he might've after he got slushied and the girls spent fifteen minutes cleaning him up, but Artie isn't about to ask him. Everybody is tactfully giving Kurt space, being a little extra sensitive to him, attempting to be attentive. Mercedes won't leave his side, Finn keeps whispering reassuring things, and Rachel tries to keep her mouth shut. Artie just offers him a small smile, and tries to ignore the way his heart is hurting for Kurt, the way he just wants to kiss his tears away.

It's not like Artie isn't happy with his relationship with Tina; oh, believe him, he loves her with all of his heart, but the look on Kurt's face, like he just wants to break down, but he can't, like he wants to be weak, just for one moment, but knows that he has to be strong, like he's tired and all he wants are his dreams to come true but knows they probably won't, like he wants his mother more than anything else in the world, but is very well aware of the bitter truth that she's dead and not coming back, it just kills him, and all Artie wants to do is to kiss him, to show him that he is loved, that he can cry and be weak and dream and be everything that Kurt Hummel is.

He doesn't want a relationship with Kurt, he's in love with Tina, but right now, some old feelings are being resurfaced, a crush he'd thought he'd gotten over, and it's pretty damn hard to ignore them.

Life sucks.

4. When Artie and Tina break up, it isn't anything big or dramatic. It isn't because they're fighting all the time, it isn't because one or both of them cheated, there's no teen pregnancy involved, no jealously, not because Artie can't dance, not because of any reason, mundane or otherwise, except that they've grown apart. They've fallen out of love, and when they break up, there's no screaming matches or broken vases, just a few tears and a last kiss goodbye. A mutual end.

Doesn't stop it from hurting, though, especially as Artie has never realised before just how much time they spend in each other's company, how many classes they share, and how the Glee club has reacted. It was no ones fault, so for the teenagers, trying to figure out just how to cope with the sudden loss of what was once one of the most beautiful relationships out there, it feels like love has died. Artie's heard several rambling rants from the football guys on how they had the perfect relationship, and Puck will deny it for the rest of his life, but he totally called them soul mates, and it's rather disconcerting to have your romantic life paid such close attention. They were the epitome of a working teenage relationship, and to be held in such high regard, and then see it shatter, well, it certainly isn't helping.

Artie just needs a little time to mope and to be bitter, to mourn before he moves on. It'll be a while before things are normal again, be a while before their friends accept it, and stop trying to get them back together (Brittany's attempt was sweet but rather misguided). He just wants to be alone, without people giving him advice or pamphlets, to reflect on it all.

Which leads him to the choir room on his free period, and incidentally to Kurt. He's sitting at the piano, looking over his sheet music, occasionally plinking out a few notes here and there, concentrating on his task- a solo that, after much impatient waiting, he finally got and was making the most of- and Artie hesitates in the doorway. It isn't that he doesn't want Kurt's company, but rather that he doesn't want to talk his feelings out. He's also a little afraid that Kurt will bitch at him- out of all of the guys, Kurt has become, unsurprisingly, very protective of the girls; what is surprising is that this protectiveness isn't just aimed at the Glee guys, but also at the jocks. Artie never did thank him for defending Tina against Azimio and Karofsky, but now he thinks maybe he should, if it'll stop Kurt from yelling at him for breaking her heart.

Kurt looks up, and just smiles at him. It's a sort of soft smile, genuine, almost raw; it doesn't light up his face and it barely reaches his eyes, but it's quite lovely, all the same. Artie smiles back, still uncertain, still wary of talking, and rolls himself in, going over to the guitars. Kurt watches him, those big blue green grey eyes silently soaking it all in, passing judgement without a word. He seems to come to some sort of conclusion, as his expression changes a little, looking just as soft as his smile, and he turns back to his task.

Artie is so relieved he didn't say anything, he could kiss him.

He almost does, actually. Almost wills up the courage to go over there and kiss Kurt like he wanted to, over a year ago, kiss him like they were in some sappy romantic movie.

But he hesitates once again, because if he does kiss Kurt, no doubt there will be repercussions; it's something he's yearned for so long, but at this point, Kurt would only be a rebound, and he deserves better than that. He deserves a boyfriend that will love him, that will dote on him, not some sad boy with a creepy crush and a half-broken heart.

No, Kurt Hummel deserves better than Artie Abrams.

5. The fifth time happens because of something awful.

Kurt and Sam have been going out for three months now, and Artie is resolutely not jealous. No, he is not green with envy, nor is he beating himself up with the fact by the time that he'd moved on from Tina, Kurt had actually found another jock to fall in love with, who this time, loves him back. He is not bitter about letting something perfect slip through his fingers. He is perfectly happy for his friend, and it's his own damn fault, anyway.

Denial only works for so long, Artie muses. Kurt is oblivious to his emotions, and very much in love with his perfect boyfriend, that can sing and dance and is well adjusted enough that he'll kiss Kurt whenever he wants to and damn the consequences. Artie kinda hates him a little.

He arrives at school one morning, rolling himself to his locker, and is a little alarmed by the post-it note on the door, telling him to get his ass down to the choir room pronto. He can't tell who writ it, and although he doesn't think it's Rachel, the frantic message could be from anybody. Slightly disturbed, he makes his way there, and is even more shocked by the sight that greets him.

All the girls are weeping copiously, gathered around Mercedes, whom has both Quinn and Tina clinging to her. Brittany has tears streaming down her face as Santana tries to comfort her, and Rachel seems to have just collapsed onto a chair, staring vacantly ahead, cell phone clasped loosely in her hands. Matt and Mike are holding a hushed conversation, which is filled with more hand gestures than actual words, and it worries Artie, as Puck enters behind him, scowling and with bruised knuckles, that Finn and Kurt are nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" He asks, wheeling himself over to the cluster of Glee girls, offering Tina a sympathetic smile as she glances up and reaches out a hand for him to hold, seeking and offering comfort. They're still friends, despite it being awkward at first, and still care for each other greatly, but Artie doesn't her to be his girlfriend any more, and is content just being her friend.

"It's about Kurt and Sam," Mercedes sobs as Mr Schue comes in, and he looks only a little less confused than Artie feels, but there's a sadness around his eyes, something tight and painful. They don't normally have meetings in the mornings, and he's pretty sure several of them have class, but it doesn't matter, because Artie feels himself panicking at the fact that if not just Mercedes, but all of the girls, even Rachel, are weeping like this over something that happened with Kurt and Sam, something truly terrible must have happened.

"You know how they've been going out for a while, yeah?" Tina begins, and Artie nods, kinda hating how he's the last to learn this, except for maybe Mr Schue. "Well, Kurt told me that him and Sam have… done stuff, but they haven't gone all the way yet, and Sam's been… pressuring Kurt to give up his V-card." She lets out a heart-wrenching half-sob, and Quinn picks up the story.

"Kurt's been kind of reluctant about it- I guess he wants his first time to mean something, and he's just not that certain if he really loves and trusts Sam enough to give it away to him. He's his first boyfriend; it should be perfect and romantic. Anyway, last night they had a date, and they went back to Kurt's. I guess his dad, Carole and Finn were all out. I don't know the full story, 'cause he was talking to Mercedes on the phone when I was with her, and he was crying, like a lot, and from what we know, they started making out, and Sam wanted them to have sex, but Kurt didn't, and then Sam got mad, and…" Here she broke down, trying to wipe away her tears and compose herself.

"The fucker tried to rape him." Puck growls, and Artie starts, having almost completely forgotten about him, and cringing at his bluntness. Mr Schue looks like he wants to reprimand him for his language, but looks more crestfallen at the news, obviously affected by it. He's a good teacher, and while he doesn't often give Kurt any special attention, it would hurt any teacher to hear that something like this almost happened to one of their students.

"Finn walked in on them, kicked the bastard's ass and called the police. He's not gonna bother Hummel anymore." Artie's a little surprised at Puck's protectiveness- he can still remember the days where he tossed Kurt in the dumpster and locked Artie in a port-a-potty, but then again, it shouldn't be that alarming; ever since he gave up his baby girl, he's mellowed, just like Quinn's become more nurturing, and has become particularly protective of the Glee club, especially Kurt, as since he and Finn made up, he's spent an awful lot of time at the Hudson-Hummel's, and has actually formed a strange sort of friendship with him. If Artie wasn't so convinced of his heterosexuality, he might've been jealous of this.

They spend the entire day in the choir room, holding each other and comforting, trying to heal the hurt that something terrible nearly happened caused. For once, Rachel is quiet, no one is fighting or arguing, and it isn't just the girls that cry; Artie indulged himself a little, and when Miss Pillsbury came by to give some advice about what they could do to help Kurt, Mr Schue had a mini breakdown in front of them, which was quite frankly a little uncomfortable, and after school, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina head on over to Kurt's house, desperately needing to see him. The one upshot of everybody in Glee being so close is that you'll always have a support system of eleven teenagers and one Spanish teacher to fall back on.

Kurt's back at school the next day, and seeing him just kind of breaks Artie's heart. He's dressed in clothes that are probably designer but are much less fabulous than normal, dark and plain, and he has an ugly bruise on his left cheek, and when he tries to smile normally, it's so cracked that Artie just has to look away. Finn is by his side all day, and he's glad that they both stayed home yesterday; this has hurt Kurt deeply, and although the relationship between him and Finn has been weird at some points, it's good to see them being close, and it's probably important for some psychological reason that Kurt's so comfortable with him, especially as he tenses every time a jock passes him by.

The girls don't leave him alone either, all taking their turn holding him, clinging to him, leaning on him, and Kurt leans on them in return. It's a new experience, to see Kurt without all those damn masks and walls, to see him with his guard down, for once not confident and loud and proud. He's skittish and hurting and shaken up, his trust shattered, another part of the little innocence he has left, gone. Kurt's strong, he's been bullied for years and has suffered plenty of times, but has never been a victim. This, though, he was nearly robbed of something precious, something important, by someone he cared for and loved, someone he thought loved him. Artie wishes that he could walk, just so that he could go and kick Sam's ass; he understands now where Puck's bruised knuckles came from, punching lockers out of frustration, out of a need to let the anger out. Why would someone ever want to do something like that to Kurt? The only thing he's guilty of is having some self-respect not to do something stupid he'll regret.

He spends a lot of time with Artie, too, and Artie consoles himself with the fact that he's probably Kurt's closest male friend rather than it being because he can't walk and pose a threat. Puck, Matt and Mike have been cautious about keeping their distance around Kurt, and along with Finn have been threatening any jocks not to even go anywhere near him. Santana actually tore Karofsky a new one with just words, bitching about him even walking in the same hallway as Kurt with a slushie in hand.

Glee meetings have certainly become less fun, at any rate. Oh, they haven't talked it out yet, even if Kurt is all vulnerable and raw, if he has a breakdown, and he's probably had several, it'll be in private, just a few people allowed to see him at his absolute worst; it's that same mixture of shame and pride that he carries, that same sense of tragedy. Right now he's kind of broken, and they're all doing what they can to fix them.

The fifth time Artie wants to kiss Kurt is a couple of weeks after the incident, the first time that they've gone out since it happened. Kurt's withdrawn into himself as much as his friends will allow, and hasn't even been to the mall with Mercedes since it happened. He has very few safe places left, and it's only now with some team bonding at the bowling alley that he seems to relax, with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury chaperoning, of course.

Artie's just scored a strike, and is looking around for Kurt as everybody cheers, and spots him chatting quietly to the boy in the next lane. Artie feels the sudden, protective urge almost overtake him, and although they all try and be subtle about it, everybody is watching them interact, observing Kurt for any signs of distress. His shoulders are tense, and he doesn't look very comfortable, but he's smiling and has actually caused the other boy to laugh. He's tall, athletic looking, kinda a pretty boy, a teenager, maybe from Carmel, certainly not McKinley, standing relaxed, smiling flirtatiously, and although it makes Artie feel extremely jealous, he doesn't seem a threat, genuinely interested in talking to Kurt, all bright jock smiles and honestly. Artie relaxes slightly, until he remembers how Sam never seemed to be a threat, seemed to be a perfectly normal gay jock (and yes, he knows that's an oxymoron), and then how he nearly destroyed Kurt. He's very, very tempted to roll himself over there and to yank Kurt away, but the boy just reaches out, pats Kurt on the arm, and turns away. Kurt seems to pause for a moment or two before he goes back to his friends, and that's when Artie catches a glimpse, a flicker of something on Kurt's face, and it's kind of devastating.

He looks bereft, like he has lost something important, and Artie supposes he has; Kurt's never had much innocence, he's had to grow up fast and hard, losing his mother so young and being gay, but this is something worse than lost innocence- he's lost his trust, too. How long will it be before Kurt can talk to a guy that might want to date him without second guessing their emotions? How long until he feels safe enough to go out with his friends in a public place? How long until he can allow himself to let someone in? He looks so lost, so vulnerable and broken, that all Artie wants to do is to kiss it away, kiss him until Kurt trusts again, until he smiles again. It's a pang through his heart that nearly overwhelms his head, but Artie knows this is neither the time nor the place for such thoughts. It's then that he realises he might actually have a chance with Kurt, and he immediately feels guilty for it; he will not be happy in the face of Kurt's sadness.

He sighs, and wonders if God hates him.

1. And The One Time He Did.

It's shortly after their win at Sectionals this year that things finally come to a head, and Artie finally gets to kiss Kurt. Funny how the world works.

Things are going pretty well in Artie's life. He has a massive crush on the most oblivious gay boy ever, they're being killed slowly through practice, his favourite guitar got broken the other day, his glasses keep getting flushed down the toilet, and Jacob Ben Israel won't stop hounding him because of a rumour concerning Finn and Rachel. Obviously he's been spending a lot of time with the sarcastic subject of his aforementioned crush, possibly too much. Hey, if it gives him a chance to get in his pants, Artie's going for it.

He's staring morosely into space, bemoaning the fact that Kurt is currently at lunchtime Cheerios practice (Santana and Brittany have been allowed a ten minute break and are currently sitting with him and the rest of the Gleeks at their table), when Mercedes suddenly snaps her fingers, bringing all other conversations at their table to a halt and garnering Artie's attention.

"Okay white boy, I wasn't going to say anything 'cause you were pretty happy with my girl Tina, but I've been watching you mope for the past year and a half, and I can't stand it anymore. Man up and grow a pair; you're never gonna get Kurt if you just sit there sighing like a goddamn lovesick puppy. It's pathetic, and just plain sad." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Artie had to blink rapidly to stop himself passing out from shock. He was dimly aware that he was gaping, and gazed around at the table, still in complete disbelief at what his friend just said. He loved Mercedes, really he did, she was loud and boisterous and fun, but sometimes she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut.

"Never figured ya for a coward, Abrams." Puck snorted, slouching down in his seat, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Quinn was smiling softly, almost condescendingly, at him, Finn was nodding enthusiastically, Rachel was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, Brittany really was, Santana looked mildly interested, Mike was rolling his eyes at Artie's stupidity, and Matt was whispering something to Tina. Artie had no idea his crush had been so obvious to everybody, he thought he'd done a pretty good job of hiding it, but apparently he hadn't. Just like Kurt's crush on Finn had always been painfully, almost embarrassingly obvious to everyone but Finn- wait, Finn had known all along, so did that mean…? Oh shit.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know." Quinn cooed, sensing his panic and smiling good naturedly. "He just thinks you're his straight, single, geeky guy friend. It's kind of cute, but stupid. You really should ask him out, though. You know he'll say yes." She was beaming now, probably picturing them together. Yeah, Artie's been there, done that, had the wet dreams and ruined his sheets.

"I can't… He'll never want me. I'm so not his type- Kurt's into football players, and muscles and guys that can walk. He deserves someone better than me. Besides, he's still hung up on what Sam did to him; I can't ask him out when he's vulnerable and confused. I don't think I could handle it if he only wanted temporary comfort and woke up one day and realised he could do so much better than me." Artie sighed, stabbing at his meatloaf surprise in frustration.

"That bastard messed him up pretty badly, but Kurt's stronger than that. The little shit is out of his life. Ain't nothing wrong with moving in if he's moved on." Puck refused to call Sam by his name at all. It got him into trouble a couple of times, until he made a compromise with Mr Schue; so long as he didn't swear in class and for the rest of the time in Glee, he could call Sam whatever the hell he wanted. It was still a little unusual to hear him refer to some of them by their first names sometimes, however.

"Boy, one day we've gotta have a talk about your insecurities, but you gotta stop puttin' yourself down. True, Kurt's only been into football players before, but maybe with what happened, it might mean he's looking to broaden his horizons. He likes you, Artie. He hates your sense of style, and don't be surprised if he convinces you to let him give you a makeover, but he likes you. He trusts you." This last part is whispered, and a hush falls over them for a moment; this fact is important, and deserves to be honoured in silence. It's oddly deep for them, but they're all very much aware of just how little Kurt trusts now, just how much they care.

"Yeah, Artie. Kurt's been… he's been not himself, since the bad thing happened, but now, he's better, kind of back to his old self, except a little less bitchy sometimes. He's a little different, but still the same. You'd make a great boyfriend for him." Finn blushes slightly, before breaking out into a sunny grin, eyes soft, and Artie wonders for a vague moment if he's going to get the 'protective older brother' talk.

"He's right, Artie. There's no reason why you shouldn't go after your goals and be together. You're both currently single, you'll have all of our support, and whilst Kurt has been deeply affected with what happened with Sam, I am confident that he's recovered and is ready to be in a relationship again by now. If you have any questions, I'm sure my two gay dads would be happy to help. Just remember, preparation is the key to success. I also have a feeling that this could help expand our repertoire for Regionals; your voices could sound terrific together, and a same sex duet could just give us the edge we need to beat Vocal Adrenaline. On a more personal note, you'd look hot together." Rachel's rant ended with her averting her gaze, flushing slightly. "I second that." Santana added, and Brittany just bounced even more happily, until she turned to Santana in confusion, and was opening her mouth to ask an endearingly moronic question, when Tina spoke.

"I think you two would make an adorable couple." Her quiet blessing was just the push Artie needed, and he smiled at her gratefully. He really was glad they'd remained friends after the break up, and to have her support really cemented his resolve. He'd had a crush on a boy for a year and a half, and it was high time he actually did something about it.

As his luck would have it, Artie catches Kurt about half an hour before Glee in the choir room on their free period. Normally Artie spends his time in the library, but he's come here looking for a specific piece of sheet music. It's a clichéd, overused move, he knows, but serenading your love interest is the way to go these days. Artie has the feeling this isn't the purpose for which Mr Schue has taught them about 'singing about their feelings', but hey, it works.

He's at the piano once again- Brad doesn't seem to mind them using it, so long as they take care and respect it, and Kurt's trusted with it more than Rachel is for some reason, and Artie's kicking himself for stalling in his own stream-of-consciousness. He's pretty weird.

Kurt gives him a smile, and Artie can't help it; he does a dorky little wave and mumbles out a breathless "hi". Kurt arches an eyebrow, but goes back to rearranging his sheet music as Artie mentally smacks himself upside the head before rolling over to the guitars. Palms sweating, he nervously fiddles with one, absentmindedly strumming a few notes as Kurt plays.

It takes him a few moments to realise Kurt isn't singing, and a few more to figure out why; he isn't actually playing a song, rather an instrumental. It's classical music, something soft and pretty, and he's damn good at it. It could be Bach or Mozart for all Artie knows, and he had no idea Kurt could play like that. He's still strumming his guitar, and strangely they sound pretty good together, the piano and the guitar. Kurt ends the piece and looks up at him, smiling bashfully, and Artie has set the guitar down and moved himself over before he even knows what he was doing.

Kurt looks faintly curious, and utterly adorable in his Cheerios uniform. Red really is his colour, Artie thinks, lifting a hand and laying it over Kurt's, where it rests on his knee. He's turned around so he's sitting at the end of the piano bench, facing Artie, hands in his lap and if he were to lean down a little, and if Artie was to reach up to meet him, they could kiss, and it could be beautiful.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, because Artie Abrams can sometimes be stupidly blunt, and he'd cringe if it weren't for fact that he's made Kurt Hummel speechless for once, but not for long. Kurt inhales shakily, licks his lips (and oh god, that tongue!) and nods slightly, nervously. It's another moment before they move, but when their lips meet, it doesn't matter how long it's taken them to tell their love story, because now the world has really opened up for them.

As previously established, Kurt has made Artie into a poet, and he can't help but try and figure out some flowery, ornate words to describe just how magical and romantic it all is- before he berates himself for being a girl, and then forgets how to breathe when Kurt deepens the kiss, and he is fucking gone. If he wasn't already in love, this would've done it.

Artie smiles into the kiss, and life is good.


End file.
